


Thought of You

by AAfanbug (TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm)



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm/pseuds/AAfanbug
Summary: Sometimes the best gifts are spontaneous ones.





	Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just some little bit of fluff that’s been kicking around my Miraculous Ladybug folder.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chat’s face immediately lit up when he saw her approach. “Ladybug!”

“Chat Noir.” She greeted him. “How are-”

He interrupted her. “I have something for you.” He reached down next to him, and Ladybug rolled her eyes jokingly.

“What is it? Another mouse?” She teased. Though secretly, she loved the little stuffed mouse that he’d gotten her. Tikki liked it too, saying that it’s green button eyes and dark fur reminded her of Plagg, Chat Noir’s kwami. (Which is probably why Marinette found her snuggling with it on more than one occasion. The pair seemed close, and only added to Marinette’s guilt over not wanting to share their secret identities.)

“Not this time, m’lady.” He held up a single flower. She took it slowly, and looked at it. It was really quite a normal flower. Common, some would even call it a weed. Why would he give it to her?”

“Thank you?” She said. “Forgive me for asking, but… why?”

“I saw it on my way here and I thought of you.” He stood up and dusted himself down. “Shall we get going?”

Chat didn’t wait for her. He vaulted off, leaving Ladybug standing alone on the rooftop, staring after her partner. All his other attempts to woo her had been elaborate, over the top, or ridiculous. But this beat them all.

_I saw it and I thought of you._

A blush dusted her cheeks. There was no denying it now. Scoot over, Adrien Agreste.

Marinette had a crush on Chat Noir.


End file.
